


Treat You Better [Marvel AU]

by wandamaximcff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov - Freeform, Protective Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Verbal Abuse, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandamaximcff/pseuds/wandamaximcff
Summary: AU in which the Avengers are currently in their last year of high school.Natasha has always felt insecure about how she looks and about her body, and it doesn't help that not only did her ex always make her feel awful about it, but she believes nobody sees her as beautiful.Steve thinks she's beautiful, and he loves her. He would do anything to make her see that she's not what everyone says she is. He cares about her more than he cares about himself.[WARNING - implied abusive relationship between Natasha and Alexei.verbal and physical bullying based off appearanceimplied that Alexei has an alcoholism problemtheme of self esteem and self confidence issues throughout the whole storyimplied past eating disorder- only in the first chapter.Don't read if you are uncomfortable with these topics.]





	Treat You Better [Marvel AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I'm publishing on here! I've put a lot of work into it so I really hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNING - the first chapter contains a mention of a past eating disorder. It does not go into detail and it doesn't talk about it for too long but please skip if you get upset by this topic.]

Natasha Romanov was deeply in love with Alexei Shostakov.

With them both being born in Russia, they found upon meeting that they had a lot in common. As time went on a strong bond formed between them, which soon turned into a relationship. Everyone - Nat's friends included - figured they would stay together their whole lives. They hardly ever saw the pair apart, and Natasha seemed so happy.

But she wasn't - not completely.  
She had struggled her whole life with how she looked. It was no secret that Natasha was a beautiful woman, but she herself did not know that. She saw herself as ugly, she hated how she looked and wanted it to change. Her whole life she had been bullied and made to believe she wasn't pretty.  
When Alexei came along, she hoped that would change. She hoped he would help her see that she wasn't ugly, and she was beautiful. But he did the opposite.  
Their relationship wasn't as healthy as it appeared. Alexei had an alcohol addiction, and would often be drunk when Natasha saw him. This caused him to be verbally abusive to her. He would tell her she wasn't good enough, and would compare her looks to those of her friends. Every day she felt worse and worse about herself- but she loved him, so she put up with it, despite the fact it was breaking her inside.

Steve was the only one who could see how unhappy she was. He had been her best friend for years, and even when she told him she was fine, he just wouldn't believe her. He could see right through her, and he knew Alexei was the cause of her unhappiness,   
He just wanted to help her, and make her see that she was beautiful and deserved someone so much better than Alexei.  
He never intended to fall in love with her - it just happened.


End file.
